7th Year Dares
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: The Marauders have a yearly dare. What happens when Sirius dares James to kiss Ice Princess Evans?
1. Default Chapter

**7th Year Dares**

**Summary:** The Marauders have a yearly dare. What happens when Sirius dares him to kiss Ice Princess Evans?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

**Chapter 1- Who?**

"So, new year new dare. Mooney, you get first this year." Sirius Black said boarding the Hogwarts express. There, they would be spending their last year before going off into the world.

Remus smiled. Every sence second year he wanted to get Sirius back for what he had done. "Okay Padfoot." He said going into a compartment. "I dare you to snog a few girls." He said.

Sirius replied, "That is hardly a dare." And grinned.

"Wait until you see who I choose." He grinned. Ah, what a fine Marauder.

"Tough luck Padfoot." James said sitting down.

"Just wait, I'll get you back." He said, a list of paybacks in his mind forming.

"You can't dare the one who dared you. Sorry Paddy, maybe next year. Oh! I forgot!" He smiled, "There is no next year!" He laughed at Sirius. Oh well, he'll deal with it.

James laughed at his mate. "Alright Mooney, this year, you have to get more detentions than Sirius here." James laughed.

"I'll get my badge taken away from me!" Remus cried over his prefect badge. He shrugged, "Oh well. You're always Head Boy."

Sirius jumped up. "YES! I have the perfect thing for James!" He said, as a pretty red head poked her head into the compartment.

"Ah Evans, nice to see you. How did your summer go?" Sirius asked.

"Sod off Black. I'm here for James, we've got a meeting." She said and turned away.

"She's Head Girl?" James asked. He then smiled at the thought.

"Wanna hear what your dare is or not?" Sirius complained.

"When I get back from my meeting Pad." James said running after Lily.

An hour later, James came back in with a dazed look on his face.

"Hahah! I have a dare!" He smirked. Lily, Ice Princess Lily. How perfect…

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked.

"You my friend have to kiss Lily Evans." He sat back and smiled.

"Lily Evans? As in Ice Princess Evans? This is not fair!" James exclaimed.

"Remember, mine is worse…" He gave a death glare at Mooney.

"Lily Evans…" James said, wondering how he was going to kiss her. Let alone get within a 5 foot radius of her…


	2. Too Close

**Chapter 2- Too Close**

Sirius nudged James at dinner that night. "Hey, how are you going to complete my dare?" Sirius asked, FULLY KNOWING IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE. She never lets a guy within a 5 feet radius of her, really.

James got up and moved 3 seats over next to a girl with red ringlet hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey." He whispered in her ear. They weren't the best of friends, but they were civil towards each other.

She turned to the owner of the voice, finding James Potter. She smiled and said "James?"

"Yes?" He replied as sweet and with a smile.

"You're too close." She said. James noticed the people sitting around her. Girls. Her inner circle, Katie, Stephanie, Brooke, Carmen and Regina. Wow, she really didn't let guys close did she? He got up and said, "We have to meet Dumble after dinner." James said using his nickname for Dumbledore and went back to his seat.

"Well that went smashing." Sirius said as he sat watching the whole thing unfold. James rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, what was the password?" James asked Lily as they got to their dorms. Heads got their own dorm, built with a common room, a mini library (like James would use that) their own rooms and bathrooms, much nicer than the prefect.

Lily laughed. "We have to decide on one." Typical James never listens.

"Oh. So what do you want?" He asked.

"Marauders." She said.

James smiled. "But then Sirius will guess it. And then Remus, and Peter and-"

Lily cut him off. "Well, Katie and my friends will figure it out too. We both win." She said.

"LOOK! It had a mini library!" Lily squealed. James looked bored. Lily smiled as she spotted a book. "Look!" She said holding a book out.

James sprang up from his spot and rushed over, seeing the Quiddage book. Lily however threw it at him, afraid of him getting too close. James took note and stood where he was.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep." Lily decided and rushed up the stairs, feeling rather uncomfortable.

James sighed. He turned around to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sprawled out on the couches. James chuckled, and spent the night with him fellow Marauders.

* * *

sorry that its so short! 


	3. Too Close

**Chapter 2- Too Close**

Sirius nudged James at dinner that night. "Hey, how are you going to complete my dare?" Sirius asked, FULLY KNOWING IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE. She never lets a guy within a 5 feet radius of her, really.

James got up and moved 3 seats over next to a girl with red ringlet hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey." He whispered in her ear. They weren't the best of friends, but they were civil towards each other.

She turned to the owner of the voice, finding James Potter. She smiled and said "James?"

"Yes?" He replied as sweet and with a smile.

"You're too close." She said. James noticed the people sitting around her. Girls. Her inner circle, Katie, Stephanie, Brooke, Carmen and Regina. Wow, she really didn't let guys close did she? He got up and said, "We have to meet Dumble after dinner." James said using his nickname for Dumbledore and went back to his seat.

"Well that went smashing." Sirius said as he sat watching the whole thing unfold. James rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what was the password?" James asked Lily as they got to their dorms. Heads got their own dorm, built with a common room, a mini library (like James would use that) their own rooms and bathrooms, much nicer than the prefect.

Lily laughed. "We have to decide on one." Typical James never listens.

"Oh. So what do you want?" He asked.

"Marauders." She said.

James smiled. "But then Sirius will guess it. And then Remus, and Peter and-"

Lily cut him off. "Well, Katie and my friends will figure it out too. We both win." She said.

"LOOK! It had a mini library!" Lily squealed. James looked bored. Lily smiled as she spotted a book. "Look!" She said holding a book out.

James sprang up from his spot and rushed over, seeing the Quiddage book. Lily however threw it at him, afraid of him getting too close. James took note and stood where he was.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep." Lily decided and rushed up the stairs, feeling rather uncomfortable.

James sighed. He turned around to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sprawled out on the couches. James chuckled, and spent the night with him fellow Marauders.


	4. The Truth

**Title: **7th Year Dares

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"Alright, here's my list!" Remus smiled in triumph.

Sirius' jaw dropped at the sight of those girls. "Chelsea Young?" He yelled. "You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Sirius complained.

"You know Padfoot, you don't HAVE to. Let me remind you what you have to do if you don't-" Remus smiled.

Sirius cut him off by saying, "No, no you don't need to because I will complete my dare. Now Prongs here."

"I just can't figure how to get close to her." James mumbled and groaned in frustration.

"Well, why can't any guy get close to her?" Sirius asked sitting down next to him in the common room.

James thought about that, hard. Really hard. Really really hard. "I don't know." He said.

Remus chuckled. "No, I don't suppose anyone does." He said.

James smiled mischievously. "Soon enough, I will." And grabbed some parchment and a quill.

**Lily jumped** on her bed and pulled out a leather bound book and a quill.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just wish the memory would go away. I wish it never happened. It's spoiling everything. Over the summer, I told myself I would get over it. I thought I had but when James got close, I got scared. It all came back. _

_Let me refresh you about what Im talking about. I've gone through so many diaries Im not sure if it's in here. _

_His name was Kyle. A rich little kid who lived across the street from me. Drove a Mercedes- Benz and bout me nice things. He had me wrapped around his little finger. It was our one year anniversary and he had the whole night planned. _

_Dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, outside on the patio. We danced a bit, had a 5 course meal. He said he wanted to spend more time with me and drove around. When he stopped it wasn't at my house. Yeah a motel, but a motel in disguise._

_I don't want to get into too much detail. But he took advantage of me. Candle sticks are my new best friend. Waked him in the head with one and ran. _

_I trust no guy anymore. It is sad too. James is such a nice guy. He's loyal, sweet caring. But I don't trust him. _

_No one knows about this but my girl friends. They are always around to shield me. Try to make me look good when a guy come too close, instead of scared. _

_If only I could get over it, my life would be perfect. It's a life fighting thing. I don't think I could ever get over it. _

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

**Note:** So now you all know her secret.

How will James ever gain her trust? Or any guy for that matter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** 7th Year Dares

**Chapter 5- **

Lily closed her diary, laid it on the bed and jumped up. No, James wouldn't be awake this early in the morning; he sleeps like a log no use waking him up. With that in mind she left her dorm and went to breakfast.

About 5 minutes later, James walked into Lily's room. "Lily?" That's when curiosity got the best of him. Picking up her open diary he read it. Footsteps…crap; he didn't get to read it.

"James?" Lily asked from the doorframe.

James turned and smiled, "Hey. I came to see if you wanted to come to breakfast with me."

Lily smiled. "I was on my way when I forgot this." She picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder when James took it.

She looked at him. He smiled and said, "What kind of gentleman would I be?" And walked out the door. Lily smiled and walked behind James, within a distance.

**"So Lily." **Katie said that morning at breakfast. "James Potter?"

Lily looked at her best friend. She sighed. "What about him?"

Stephanie looked at her like she had 3 eyes. "You walked with him. You talked with him and laughed with him."

Lily looked at James who flashed her a heart melting smile. She smiled in return and looked at the girls. "Yeah."

Brooke smiled. "So Lils…does this mean?" She didn't want to say it.

Lily looked at them. "No." She said quietly.

Brooke looked at her, pitifully. "You need help Lily; this thing isn't going to just go away."

Lily looked at her as anger overcame. "Listen you guys; Im just fine on my own."

Carmen was now looking at her with that same look in her eyes, "Lily it's been years."

"It's not easy to get over! You would know if it had happened to you! I tell you time after time I'm trying! But I just can't!" She raised her voice more.

Regina spoke in return saying, "That's why you need help."

Lily stood up and yelled, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GET OVER IT!" Everyone in the Great Hall stared at her. She didn't care, her reputation was safe and secure. She looked at her friends and said in a low voice, "Maybe if you didn't remind me of it, I'd get over it." and walked out.

James looked at her and ran out after her. "LILY!" He yelled. She looked back at him, tears streaming down her face. She started to run as he ran after her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "No, no not again!" She yelled. James let go as she ran away.

James stood there watching her leave. What did shemean by not again? It then hit him. He still had her diary.


	6. Her Diary, His Mates, Her Worries

**7th Year Dares- Her Diary, His Mates, Her Worries**

He still had her diary. He instantly ran into his dorm and trashed his room. It wasn't by the door. He looked in his closet, no. He tore through his closet, no it wasn't there.

He sat down on his uh, torn up bed and looked at the damage. Then he remembered. Dinner. He left his bag at dinner. He usually didn't because there was a free period after dinner, but today he didn't come back to his dorm. Padfoot. Yup, Sirius would have taken it alright and looked through his bag. He would have found the journal and read it. He had to get back!

James sprinted down the hall and ran into Sirius. And he had been right, Sirius had his bag alright, and was going the opposite way of James' room. "Thanks for bringing it up for me Pad." He said trying to take it.

Sirius held it firmly. "Why would you sprint here to get your bag? It's books and spells, nothing important." He smiled. "Unless there is." He opened the bag.

"Come on Padfoot. Why would I leave something important in there?" James said convincingly.

Sirius was way too smart. Well, it was more like he knew James way too well. "But why would you sprint from there to here for your school bag?" He pointed out.

"Padfoot just give it back." James said grabbing for it, but Sirius pulled it away.

Sirius smiled. Ah, what brotherly love. "You sure there isn't anything interesting in here?" Sirius took off, with James hot on his heels.

**Meanwhile,** Lily went back into her room filled with anger. She looked for her diary, it wasn't under her mattress. In fact, it wasn't anywhere.

At first she didn't care. But then, she realized what she had written in there the last time. She wasn't afraid that people thought she liked James Potter as much as she was afraid that her secret would get out. And then, it would be all over for her.

**"PADFOOT!"** James had gotten next to Sirius, and tackled him to the ground. "YES!" He screamed and picked up his backpack. He helped Sirius up.

"Come on Prongs. What's in there?" Sirius said.

James looked in there, "Who said there was anything in here?" And left chuckling.

**"JAMES!"** Lily yelled as he walked in, "Have you seen a book this big and it's purple?" She showed him a size.

James gulped, "No, sorry." And Lily ran off again.

James sat on his bed that night looking at the outside of a purple diary. He was debating whether to open it or not.

He opened it to the front page. In gold letters it read, "The Diary of Lillian Marie Evans" There was pages and pages filled with her neat writing. He came to the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just wish the memory would go away. I wish it never happened. It's spoiling everything. Over the summer, I told myself I would get over it. I thought I had but when James got close, I got scared. It all came back. _

_Let me refresh you about what Im talking about. I've gone through so many diaries Im not sure if it's in here. _

_His name was Kyle. A rich little kid who lived across the street from me. Drove a Mercedes- Benz and bout me nice things. He had me wrapped around his little finger. It was our one year anniversary and he had the whole night planned. _

_Dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, outside on the patio. We danced a bit, had a 5 course meal. He said he wanted to spend more time with me and drove around. When he stopped it wasn't at my house. Yeah a motel, but a motel in disguise._

_I don't want to get into too much detail. But he took advantage of me. Candle sticks are my new best friend. Waked him in the head with one and ran. _

_I trust no guy anymore. It is sad too. James is such a nice guy. He's loyal, sweet caring. But I don't trust him. _

_No one knows about this but my girl friends. They are always around to shield me. Try to make me look good when a guy come too close, instead of scared. _

_If only I could get over it, my life would be perfect. It's a life fighting thing. I don't think I could ever get over it. _

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

James couldn't believe what he read. It all made sense. James sighed and felt guilty. He was trying to take advantage of Lily like this guy had. He wanted to know Lily more; he wanted to be her friend. Most of all, he WANTED to kiss Lily Evans. Not for the bet, but for that warm feeling inside his heart whenever she smiled, or answered a question in class, just her being there made him feel that way.

Lily Evans was in his mind 24/7. She invaded his brain and to tell you the truth, he didn't really mind.

"Lily!" He called down the stairs as he was coming down.

"Yeah?" She asked from the couch.

"I found the book you were looking for." He said holding the diary in his hand.

She smiled and took it, "You didn't read it did you?"

James shook his head. "No. I figured it was going to be a romance book."

She smiled and thanked him. "Where did you find it?" She left it on her bed.

James panicked, where? "In the hallway by your room." She didn't looked convinced. He sighed. "Okay, I went into your room to give you the prefect list" which he did intend to do, "and found it on the floor."

She smiled. "Thanks so much." And sat back down. She looked back as he was leaving. "James?" He turned and looked at her. "Can you help me with this essay?"

James smiled, "Sure."


	7. Over It

**7th Year Dares- YOU WHAT? **

James went to bed that night and smiled. He had helped Lily Evans. No, most of all he got close to her. Lily let him lean over her.


	8. Over It The Real One

Okay, totally ignore last chapter. Turns out that when I had the document, I didn't save when I was done, so it uploaded what I saved, nothing.

Okay, enjoy!

**7th Year Dares- YOU WHAT? **

James went to bed that night and smiled. He had helped Lily Evans. No, most of all he got close to her. Lily let him lean over her.

"So James, you won the bet?" Sirius asked.

"Why would you think that?" James asked.

Sirius pointed to a blank piece of parchment to the normal eye. But it meant something totally different to the Marauders. "Your dot and her dot were pretty close last night."

James chuckled, "I wish I could say that I did Padfoot... But no, we were working on an essay."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "So that's what they are calling it these days?"

James threw a pillow at Sirius, but missed and hit Remus in the face, who had just walked in.

Remus threw the pillow back at him, "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked.

"I just got my badge taken away." Remus said and sat down.

"Well, Money we have the rest of the year to get more detentions. You're still behind by 10." Sirius said.

James sat there smiling recalling the memories of last night.

**"I have big news." **Lily said walking into the dorm marked, "7th Year Girls"

"What?" Regina asked.

Lily sighed a happy dreamy sigh and laid on a bed, "I think I'm over it."

Brooke smiled, "Over it?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

Katie ran from the bathroom, "How?"

All the girls gathered around Lily, "Okay so last night, I was in the common room. And don't know but James just seemed different. So I asked him to help me with this essay. And, it just took off from there…" Lily smiled like an idiot.

Everyone cheered and hugged her. Yes, this was going to be a beautiful start.


	9. Good Moods, Bad Moods

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Bombshell, Vampyrewolf, Vampirehelsing, Enter the Matrixxx, goodgirl13** and last but not least, **perfectangelmel**

**7th Year Dares- Good Moods, Bad Moods-**

"Good morning!" Lily sung happily and sat down for breakfast.

"Im sure it is." Paige smiled.

"Hey Lily." A male voice came from behind her.

Scott Morris. A hot Quittadge player from Ravenclaw. With those sparkling blue eyes and dazzling smile, any girl would be lucky to get him.

"Oh, Hey Scott!" She said enthusiastically.

"So Lily," he smiled, making Lily's heart melt, "this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend, do you want to go with me?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Okay," he smiled, "how about I meet you outside your common room at 10?"

"It's a date." Lily said as he walked away. Lily got death glares from random girls around the Great Hall.

"YOU have a date with Scott?" Regina asked smiling. "Oh my god, he's totally georgus!"

"I know, right?" Lily asked, eating a piece of her toast.

**That morning in Charms** James rushed in and took a seat next to Lily.

"What's this I hear about you and Morris?" James whispered into her ear as the Professor wrote on the board.

"He's taking me to Hogsmead." Lily whispered back.

"WHAT?" he yelled. The professor looked at him, giving him the look to tell him to be quite. He lowered his voice and said, "I though we were going together!"

Lily sighed, "Yes but as friends. So now, you can bring a date, and we'll both be happy." She looked at him, "James I'm sorry but I really like him. Please? I'll make it up to you."

"Okay." He sighed and smiled saying something under his breath.

"What did you just say?" She asked, no sure she was hearing him right.

"Nothing." James said.

"James Potter tell me now!" She said in a deadly tone.

James was real afraid of her when she took that tone with him, and there was no way he was going to get tortured before she got it out of him.

He gulped. It was all over, "I said, I wanted to go with you, bad."

"No. That wasn't it. It had something with 'bet' in it I believe!" She said angry.

James gulped. "N-no. W-why would I s-say bet?"

Lily smiled, "Sirius, what is this I hear about a bet?" She asked.

James was behind Lily waving his hands franticly about, giving Sirius the signal NOT to tell her.

Sirius smiled evilly. "The bet? Oh! THE bet. See Lily-"

"Evans." She corrected him.

"Okay, fair enough. You see Evans; if he doesn't kiss you then he'll loose the bet."

"And who is in this bet?" She asked sweetly.

"James and me." He said, not wanting to get Remus into this.

"And." She urged him.

He sighed. The girl was good. "And Remus."

She turned to James. "Just when I thought I could trust you...this happens." She stood up; well aware it was in the middle of class and walked out.

"LILY!" He called out to her.

"To you, it's still Evans." Tears filled her green eyes, "I trusted you." and with that, she left, her friends following her.

"Lily, it's okay…" Her friend tried to sooth her.

"GET OFF ME!" She said shaking off the grips of her arm. "I don't your pity! I'm fine, just leave me alone!" She said loudly in the hall. Students stood in awe at the scene. Lily had been so loud that everyone came to see what was going on.

James sighed in frustration. "Padfoot! Why did you tell her?"

"James, I lost the bet, and Im not going to be the only one at Graduation looking…" he blushed a bit, "Well like I am!"

James chuckled. "Well let's go and plan how Im going to get her back." and they left Charms.

_Hello all! I would like to thank my WONDERFUL beta reader heartbreakerginny. Hope you liked this chapter! _

_Lotz of love,  
Kelsey_


End file.
